lukestduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Among the All-Stars
Eight new contestants enter the house and are soon joined by eight returning players looking for a second chance at the game. Val introduces a new twist that is sure to shake up the game. Plot Episode 1 Val begins the season by welcoming back the fans. She explains that the house has gotten an “intergalactic facelift” and goes over the details of the new house, now dubbed The Mad House: Odyessy. After the quick tour of the house, Val introduces the first four contestants of the season: Kayleigh, Peggie, Colt and Xavier. A clip reel of the HouseGuests begins to play. In Xavier’s clip, he talks about being from a small community and not expecting to actually make it onto the show. He assures the audience that he won’t waste this opportunity. In Kayleigh’s clip, she is completely unaware that she’s on a reality tv show and instead believes she’s attending a reality tv show themed club. In Peggie’s clip, she discusses most likely being the oldest contestant in the season. She let’s the viewers know that she’s not above dirty gameplay and flirting, seeing as she’s a big fan of the show. In Colt’s clip, he reveals that he was not surprised that he was picked to be on the show. He also talks about being a competition beast this season. After they’re introduced, the four enter the house and begin to get to know one another and settle in. They each rush to find spots in the bedrooms. Xavier and Colt awkwardly chat in their bedroom, while Kayleigh is bursting with energy in the other. As the four already introduced HouseGuests of the season settle in, Val introduces the next batch of HouseGuests of the season: Richard, Baylana, Bryce and Nyomi. The second clip reel begins to play. In Bryce’s clip, he talks about being a single father and raising his daughters and how it helped him grow as a person. He adds that as a gambler, he’s used to taking high risks and his game play will show that. In Baylana’s clip, she quickly mentions her hardships in life and how it shaped her. She then talks about using “the little things” to further her game and make connections. In Richard’s clip, he confidently talks about being able to run things and take control of the house. He mentions that running a business from a young age gave him a “boss mentality”. In Nyomi’s clip, she talks passionately about her films and studies. She moves the conversation to the game and plans to play a competitive and dominant game. After they’re introduced, the four enter the house and begin to get to know one another and the other contestants already in the house. Nyomi charges to the bedrooms to find her own bed, while Bryce, Richard and Baylana greet the others first before walking to the rooms. In one of the bedrooms, Richard and Colt speculate why there are only eight contestants so far. In the Diary Room, Richard says that he immediately notices Colt’s “meatshield” potential and plans to use him to his advantage. While the eight new HouseGuests get settled in, Val turns to the audience and reveals that eight contestants from the past will be joining the game. The first returning HouseGuest is Nisha from Season 2. In Nisha’s clip, she mentions that she was so close to winning her first season but was voted out by her showmance. She plans on not letting that happen again, but plans on keeping a similar social game. On the stage, Val greets Nisha and mentions how nice it is to see her again. After a few more comments, Nisha heads into the house. The doorbell rings, and the new HouseGuests gather at the door. They’re all shocked and surprised to see Nisha walk through the door. She hugs a few of them as they show her around the house. In the Diary Room, Nisha says it’s really strange to be back on the show, but that she hopes to have a nice time. Back on stage, the next returning HouseGuest is revealed: C.C. from Season 4. In C.C.’s clip, he talks about his film post-season having mediocre reviews and doing some soul-searching in Hawaii. He says he feels ready to play the game for a second time and learned from his past mistakes. Once on stage, Val compliments C.C.’s new appearance. She jokes that he misses the show and that’s why he joined two seasons in a row. The two chat some more until it’s time for C.C. to move in. The doorbell rings again and C.C. nonchalantly walks into the house. The contestants all excitedly cheer and greet him as he gets closer. He recognizes Nisha and the two chat as he goes to find a bed. In the Diary Room, Nyomi excitedly says that C.C. is her favorite contestant of all time and that she’s ready to play the game with him. She then clears her throat and regains her composure, trying to hide that moment under the rug. On the stage, Val introduces the next returning player: Jules from The Mad House 3. In Jules’ clip, he reveals that he and Natasha have gotten married and are now expecting a child, which is why he’s back instead of her. He mentions that in his original season, Natasha ran his game and made all the decisions for him which got them all the way to the final three together. Once his clip is played, Jules arrives on the stage and quickly chats with Val before moving into the house. As he arrives into the house, Jules greets everyone excitedly, shouting “How do you do, fellow kids?” A few people show him around the house while others talk about his entrance and discuss who else they think is playing this season. In the Diary Room, Peggie says she’s excited to have a few “older people” in the game with her in Jules and Bryce. As Jules is getting settled in to the house, Val announces the fourth returning player: Valenda from Season 2. In Valenda’s clip, she says that she has been living a normal life and traveling here and there. She mentions that in her original season, there was a lot of misunderstanding with her actions towards the male HouseGuests. This time she does not plan to be “romantically involved” with anyone on the show, despite being single. Once on stage, Val throws some light shade towards Valenda and then ushers her into the house before she can respond. Valenda arrives into the house and Nisha immediately runs up to her and hugs her. Valenda then politely greets the other contestants and, along with Nisha, goes to put her stuff in a bedroom. In the Diary Room, Richard says that with all of the returning players coming in to the house, the obvious pairs and alliances need to be disbanded first. Especially considering that they have a bond outside of the game. Episode 2 Episode 3 Gameplay House Ambassador= Challenge: Hang 10 TBA Winner: Kyle Brady Nomination Ceremony: |-|The Purge (Round 2)= Location: Fort San Fernando de Bocachica, Cartagena, Colombia Challenge: The Purge (Round 2) The remaining players will be put into two teams of ten decided by random draw from a hat. When TJ sounds the horn, each team must carry two cannons around the same track previously ran until they reach the finish line. The winning team will win immunity from the final round of the challenge. Winners: |-|The Purge (Round 3)= Location: Fort San Fernando de Bocachica, Cartagena, Colombia Challenge: The Purge (Round 3) The remaining players will once again compete as individuals. When TJ sounds the horn, each challenger will grab a cannonball. After retrieving their cannonball they must run through the track once more to bring it a cannon and launch it. The male and female winners of this round will decide the three male and three female players to be sent home. Results: Cast Trivia